Capture is Unfortunate
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: Omoarashi warning. Kidnapping warning. ...Yeah. That's basically it.


When Ciel first woke, he actually thought he'd gone blind. Everything around him was black, though he felt the warmth of his own breath like he was in somewhere small. After a few back-and-forth tilts of his head, he found that there was something covering his face, seemingly a bag of some sort. When he tried to reach out, he found that his arms were tied behind him and his legs were bound together at the knees and again at the ankles. He tried to think back to the last thing he did, but everything in his mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't figure out what had led to him being tied up and leaning against some sort of cement wall. He listened, but he was alone from what he could tell. He tried to sit up, and the stiffness in his muscles let him know that he'd been lying in the same position for a long time. His entire body ached, and his throat was dry, though the area in front of his face was humid from his breath. There were no sharp pains when he moved, which led him to believe he hadn't been physically attacked in any way. His eyepatch was even still in place. On top of that, there was a fullness in his bladder, though it was just a passing thought to him for now, since there were so many things to think about. There was a thought to call out for Sebastian, but he didn't know how close his captor was and if he yelled and they could hear, they'd probably get to him before Sebastian could, though he didn't want to think about that. Still, he lied back down and tried not to move.

For what seemed like hours, Ciel just waited, almost certain now that his butler would've come to get him if he just called for him, though he could somewhat sense that someone was nearby, though he'd heard nothing. With nothing else to do, his bladder kept reminding him of its fullness, but he tried to just ignore it. He wasn't going to wet himself. It simply wasn't an option in his mind. Besides the obvious embarrassment, he knew that he was already cold and being soaked would just make that worse. He curled up slightly.

He eventually thought he might've heard footsteps, coming from somewhere above him. They were faint and his hearing was muffled by the bag over his head, but he was still sure. He shifted a bit and winced, realizing how much he'd jostled his bladder just from the small movement. The pressure was impossible to ignore, and he tried to tug his arms free to hold himself. His waistband felt like it was cutting into his bladder, and he let out a quiet groan, instantly regretting it when he heard the footsteps start up again. He didn't move, trying not to even breathe as a door opened, and footsteps came down some stairs, now in the same room as him. His nerves made him leak a bit of urine into his underwear, and stopping the flow was almost painful.

The footsteps got closer, until they were right in front of him and Ciel could slightly feel he warmth of the body the footsteps belonged to. He stayed completely still. There was silence for a long minute, before Ciel heard the familiar click of what sounded like a revolver being loaded. At that moment, he was truly frightened, and he called out, "Sebastian, rescue me! That's an order!"

He'd only just gotten out the last word when the person grabbed him by the collar and lifted him, using his other hand to rip the bag off his head. Ciel caught a glimpse of a raggedy-looking man before a damp cloth was pressed over his face. There was silence for a few seconds as Ciel tried to hold his breath, though the sickeningly sweet scent wafted into his nose. Sebastian had to come soon. His vision started to darken when he finally gasped in a large breath, and then several more and despite several attempts to cough away whatever was in the cloth, he felt his arms got completely numb, and he couldn't move them. The numbness traveled down his body until he couldn't feel a thing.

There was the sound of a window breaking upstairs. Two gunshots went off and then there were screams. Then man dropped Ciel and more shots were fired. Ciel looked up and briefly saw Sebastian attack the man before he fell.

Sebastian straightened up and dusted off and walked over to Ciel, smirking a bit. "Young Master, you appear to have wet yourself."

Ciel was confused for a moment, before he noticed that he was lying in a puddle. He tried to respond, but his mouth wouldn't form words and he gave up and let Sebastian untie him. As soon as he could speak again, his first order would be to never speak of this again.


End file.
